Wars
by Moon Angel90
Summary: After the battle with Chaos, Serena left to start a new life...at Hogwarts.  She then meets the one & only Marauders of Hogwarts.  But then she may learn something about her previous life she never expected, meeting her brother the Prince of the Sun.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- Meeting everyone

Serena climbed aboard the train actually catching a lot of attention not worth having. Mostly she could hear them all talking about her beauty with her golden hair flowing in the wind in the weirdest hairstyle with two buns on either side of her head, and how dark she looked in her black T-shirt and dark blue jeans. She also wore a silver and black bandana over her forehead hiding the only proof of who she truly is.

She found an empty compartment and set her stuff on the top shelf and sat down by the window and waited until the train gave a sudden, gentle, push and was off.

She watched outside the window for about 10 minutes when she heard someone come through the compartment door. There stood four boys one with messy, raven black hair, hazel eyes with glasses covering them. Another had black hair and a smart ass look on his face, the other had brown hair and he carried a gentle smile on his face, and the last one looked a little shaken for some reason like he was scared of her.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" the boy with the glasses asked, but before she could answer they already entered the compartment with the brown haired boy sitting near the door and the other black haired boy sitting right next to her. The boy with glasses sat right across from her while the other sat next to him still shaking.

"So what's your name I never seen you at Hogwarts before?" the boy with glasses asked her. "It's Serena Moon" she answered back in a slightly annoyed tone. The boy with glasses stared at her for a second then continued on, "Well my name is James Potter, this is Sirius Black", he pointed to the boy next to her, "Remus Lupin" the boy with the brown hair, "and this is Peter Pettigrew" the boy next to him was still shaking but blushing also.

"So are you a first year?" Sirius asked.

"No I'm actually a transfer, I'm entering in my 7th year" this took some interest in the boys for a sec, "We're 7th years too. "Maybe you'll be in our house" Remus said. "Well we'll just have to see" she said before going into deep thought.

Suddenly the compartment door flew open and there were two boys this time sneering at the group. One was a pale blonde boy with piercing gray eyes, and the other had greasy black hair with light green eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy and Sneevilous?" growled Sirius which Serena can tell sounded like a dog.

"Nothing much, we just came to see if the rumors were true, they say there is a new transfer student on board and they say she is quite the beauty." His eyes roamed on her body taking his time, then came to her face.

"Did the rumors also say I can get really pissed if you don't keep you eyes to your damn self?" Serenity said coolly with a dark glare.

"Hm feisty thing aren't you, the name is Lucious Malfoy and this is Severus Snape." Malfoy said with a smirk, "You know you shouldn't hang out with this type of crowd, you will soon find out there are some wizard families are not even close, worth being with, we can help you there" he said holding out his hand to shake hers.

Serena just stared at his hand in disgust and replied "I think I can already tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

"Your making a mistake…um..What's your name" Snape asked.

"It's Serena, know it, breath it, fear it!" she said giving them one last glare waving her hand in the air and Malfoy and Snape went flying out of the compartment and into the hall.

"That was amazing! I never seen anyone other than ourselves take them on like that!" Sirius said jumping like a kid at Christmas.

Serena smiled and sat down.

"How did you do that? I've never seen a spell like that!" James said with a smile that went wide like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh that's just something I inherited from my parents, they weren't exactly witches or wizards but they had special magic that…………….." 'Shit I almost told them the whole secret'

"Are you ok?" Remus asked.

"Um yes I'm just not comfortable telling my history to anyone" she said not looking at them.

"Oh that's alright" Sirius said smiling at her.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 15 minutes" the announcer said on the magical intercom.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later" Serena said to them as she got her stuff and headed out of the compartment.

"See ya" "Later" "Bye" were her replies back.

She came into another compartment that had a girl getting her robes on. "Hello" she said smiling kindly, "Are you the new transfer student?" she asked a little bit over excited.

"Um yes I am" Serena said as she began putting on her robes.

"Oh ok I'm Lily Evans" she said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Lily, that's a really pretty name" Serena told her in a polite tone with a kind smile.

"Thank you" Lily said with a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"What house are you in?" Serena asked. "Oh I'm in Gryffindor in my 7th year" she said. "I'll be going into my 7th year also" was her reply. "I really hope you'll be in my house, it's really nice having a friend like you!"

Serena gave her reply with a heart warming smile and looked out the window to see a huge castle in the horizon with the crescent moon shining upon all its glory.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think!!

Pairings are:

James/Lily

Possible Pairings are:

Serena/Sirius

Serena/Remus

Serena/Peter

Chapter 2- The Sorting

Serenity walked inside with all the other first years except she stepped aside by the professors table and waited for her turn.

The first years gathered in a group and stood before a stool that had a dirty, patched hat.

Professor McGonagall came up to the stool and began calling the names of the first years to be sorted.

First it was Sakura Harrison who was sorted into Hufflepuff. Henry Davis in Slytherin. Peter Blair in Ravenclaw. Melvin Utonium in Ravenclaw. Virginia Grace in Gryffindor. Allan Grant in Gryffindor. And finally Reggie Madison in Hufflepuff.

As soon as the first years were sorted into their houses Professor Dumbledore rose up from his seat and began the announcements.

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts, but first let's welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Luna". A woman with black shining hair and red eyes stood up and bowed to the cheering students and once again sat down. 'LUNA!!' Serena stood shocked who then looked at Serena until they made eye contact. "Now", Professor Dumbledore said getting back, "I also want you to welcome our new foreign student who has kindly agreed to attend Hogwarts. Please welcome Miss Serena Selene Moon."

Serena getting back to earth, walked up to the stool where Professor McGonagall held the hat. As soon as she sat on the stool the last thing she saw were the five students who she had just made friends with smiling back at her and then it was completely dark.

"Welcome your highness" said a voice in her head; she already knew it was the hat.

"Hello dear hat" she replied.

"Well time to get you sorted so let's see…you are more loyal to your friends than anyone else, so Hufflepuff is out….you are smarter and wiser than any of the Ravenclaws, so that's out as well….you are more cunning than the Slytherins so that is out…..and you are far braver than any Gryffindor so that is out also. This is really difficult your highness" the hat said.

"Why do I have a feeling your enjoying this?" she asked with amusement.

"Well it's been a while since it took so long to figure out something like this…why haven't I thought about it!! Of course there is one other house that your perfect for!" the hat said with excitement.

"What's taking the hat so long?" "Man this one must be tough" The students were waiting impatiently until the hat finally shouted out "The Celestial House!!!" Now this brought the students into an uproar. "What?" "There's no such thing as a Celestial House!" "What's the hat talking about?"

Serena shaking her head got up and walked towards the end of the hall and looked up. There formed a stone platform with 15 stairs. On top of the platform was a table as black as embony with 10 chairs around it.

She climbed up the stairway and sat in a seat with a view of the whole room. Everyone stared in shock as she sat down and then they looked directly in Dumbledore's direction. He just smiled and said "Let the feast begin" he said. Everyone's plates were soon piled up and they began to feast.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok so here's chapter 3 sorry it took so long for the update I'm trying my best to finish my fanfiction cause I'm starting to come up with a lot of new different ideas._

_Ok so here'z the pairingz._

_James/Lily_

_Future pairings need voting._

_Serena/Sirius:_

_Serena/Remus:_

_Serena/Peter:_

_Ok that'z about it so here'z the next chapter._

Chapter 3- Let's be friends

As soon as the feast was over Professor Dumbledore ordered the Prefects to take the students to their dorms.

Serena climbed down the stairway and headed for her common room. But when she got to the end of the hall she was grabbed from behind and dragged to the side, she looked up into the faces of Malfoy and Snape.

They looked back with an evil grin that she could tell was not a good sign, "You know we can't just let you go after what happened back at the train , but I'm afraid your gonna have to pay for that" he said as he started to take out his wand but before he could, Serena pulled out hers first and hexed him.

There before her was a white ferret screeching madly running all over the halls. Snape stepped up to her now and began pulling his wand out but before he could someone already threw a hex at him and he went flying and hit the walls head first.

Serena turned and saw the four boys she met earlier coming up in her direction, they began to throw more curses at Snape. "Now Sneevilous, you know it's not nice to try to curse a girl, surly your mother taught you that?" Sirius said to Snape with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up Black!!" Snape shouted at Sirius.

"That's enough!" a voice shouted at them.

They all turned and saw Professor McGonagall with her wand raised, "Now what is the meaning of this?" she asked.

"Snape and Malfoy were harassing the new student Professor." Remus replied, "Where is Malfoy anyway?" she asked her eyes narrowed at Serena. "He's right here" she said holding up the ferret which was trying to bite her hands at that moment without succeeding.

Professor McGonagall looked at Serena then at the ferret in her hand and pointed her wand at Malfoy turning him back to human.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Snape, I want this to end and you'll both will serve detention tomorrow and 20 points from Slytherin, get back to your dormitories!" she nearly shouted, as they hurried off.

"And now Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, you of all people should know all of the rules already, there is no hexing in this school without my knowledge. And that goes for you too Miss Moon. Detention for all of you tomorrow" she finally finished and walked away from them.

"Man it's just a good thing she didn't take points off from us" James said with relief, "Hey why were they trying to hex you?" he asked turning to Serena.

"Oh nothing they were just trying to get me back for kicking their asses on the train, but really you didn't have to help I could've taken them both on" she said a little rudely.

"Hey! If we didn't show up Snape would've have you hexed into a million pieces!" Sirius snapped.

"Hey you have no idea what I could do anyway!" she snapped right back.

"All right you two stop" Remus said trying to end the fight.

"But…..thank you anyways" she said quietly "I'm just used to sticking up for myself, I was trained to do so."

"K, sorry I snapped at you" Sirius said not looking, but Remus caught him blushing.

"Hey we better get back to our dorm, so I guess we'll see you later Serena" James said waving and they all headed off.

"Well that was strange" Serena said to herself and headed off towards her common room.

Serena stepped in front of a huge painting of the universe with different types of galaxies, stars, planets, and a huge sun was shining brightly in the top corner.

"Password" they whispered.

"Silver Millennium"

The door opened & it was like stepping into a planetarium, the whole room presented images of stars, planets, & asteroids moving all over the walls, floor, & ceiling. There was a fireplace made of silver & crystal & the flames were an unusual blue, the couches & chairs were midnight blue with golden stars, & the pictures on the walls showed pictures of the planets past rulers. Serena was already used to the pictures actually moving so when she entered the room the pictures turned in her direction, smiled, & bowed. Serena smiled back & waved her hand for them to rise back. She then walked in the direction of a stairway that lead to her chambers, when she entered the room it looked just the same way as the common room except her bed consisted of colors unimaginable.

Serena then got changed into her nightgown & started to head for bed, but then something caught her eye. There at the foot of her bed was her trunk but there was a smaller silver one with a moon & the planetary symbols on the cover. Curiosity took over as she opened the trunk. There inside were the weapons & tools of the sailor scouts! The harp of Mercury, the flaming bow & arrow of Mars, the oak leaves of Jupiter, the golden heart chains of Venus, the sword of Uranus, the mirror of Neptune, the key staff of Pluto, the silence glaive of Saturn, & the pink scepter of the future moon. They were all here (well some of them were shrunk size so they could fit) also there was a note, Serena opened it & she read the neat cursive handwriting.

_Our beloved princess,_

_Over the years we fought side by side protecting & loving you. But if you're reading this we are no longer here, we are sorry. But here we give you our source of power, to help you on your new mission for you see, your mother informed us that not only did she give birth to you, the crown princess of the moon, but also to the crown prince of the sun._

"WHAT!!??" Serena screamed. How could this be? She didn't understand.

_We know you are a probably a little shocked about this..._

"A little?"

_But now you must focus carefully on this, your brother doesn't remember his past, but we can't give you his name but we will tell you, he is close by. Be on the lookout because he has become in danger to everyone. Have you ever heard of the evil wizard Voldemort? Well if he ever gets your brother, including you, the whole world will end as we speak._

_But remember this dear princess we know you can fight without us, even though we aren't with you, for we have faith in you completely._

_From your guardians,_

_The Sailor Senshi_

As Serena finished the letter tears started flooding her eyes. She put the letter close to her heart & sank into the bed crying out her eyes until she fell asleep.

_So what'd yall think? So far I got comments on the pairings for Serena, so sorry Peter fans but he's out. So please vote on the remaining 2._

_Serena/Sirius:_

_Serena/Remus:_

_Please review even if you don't like the story much!!! Please please please!!!!_

_Moon Angel Out!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here & I would like to thank all of those who reviewed & said they loved my story

Chapter 4 is here & I would like to thank all of those who reviewed & said they loved my story!! Ok so here are the polls. We got some new pairings since a few reviews brought it to my attention.

Serena/Sirius: 8

Serena/Remus: 9

Here are the other pairings.

Serena/Snape: 1

Serena/Lucius: 1

Now if anyone else has a few more ideas for the story please review & share!! & continue on with the polls we still need 2 decide!!

Now here's chapter 4!!

Enjoy!!

Chapter 4- Meeting New Enemies

Serena walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast the first thing she saw was James & Sirius planning out a new prank on the Slytherins as they eyed them constantly while Remus was trying to focus on a book & Peter was finishing his eggs & bacon. Serena walked up the stairway to her table catching a few eyes as she passed mostly by sneering Slytherins. As she sat down the empty plates in front of her turned into a peaceful heavenly feast!! Lately Serena tried to slow down her usual pace of eating but she couldn't resist all of the original pancakes, eggs, bacon, waffles, hash browns, muffins, & a basket of juicy fruit. She filled up her plate with just about everything & began chewing it down like a wolf. But then when she was done with a happily full stomach, she looked up & the whole hall was staring at her like crazy after watching her just eat all of that food in under 30 secs!! "Whatcha'll looking at?!" she shouted at them, they all lowered their heads down or continued on with a conversation.

Serena then looked at the table & found an envelope that contained her schedules; she had double potions with the Slytherins & Gryffindors at 9:00, Arithmancy with the Gryffindors & Hufflepuffs at 1:00 & Muggle Studies with the Ravenclaws & Slytherins at 3:00 on Mondays, Wednesdays, & Fridays. Then a schedule of Divination at 10:00, Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws & Gryffindors at 1:00, & Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors & Slytherins at 3:00, all on Tuesdays & Thursdays. Lunch was always at 12:00 but the one class that Serena really looked forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts so she can finally see Luna. It was pretty difficult trying to talk to her at the feast last night since she left early when the students went to bed, but now she just had to figure out how to live through this day with the classes she had to take with the Slytherins!

Serena then began to climb back down the stairs she saw Lily finishing her breakfast & reading a book at the same time. She headed towards her & sat down next to her, "Hey Lily good morning" Lily looked up from her book & smiled warmly at Serena, "Good morning to you too Serena".

Serena glanced at the book she was reading, "Pride & Prejudice…a terrific love story, do you like it so far?"

"Yes I do I'm at the part when Mr. Darcy confesses his love to Elizabeth" Lily sighed daydreaming. "Ahh love…such a powerful object" Serena sighed along with her.

"Hey you new girl" Serena turned around sharply & saw 2 girls standing behind her. The one who called her had curly jet black hair with heavily lidded eyes & a strong jaw. The girl next to her had beautiful pale blonde hair in a braid & pale blue eyes; just looking at the two you could tell they were like opposites of dark & light. They were both wearing silver & green uniforms, Slytherins. "Yeah?" Serena asked.

"So what are you?" the girl with blonde hair asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you pureblood? Or are you just like this mudblood?" the girl with black hair asked sneering at Lily.

"Sorry I don't know what your talking about" Serena asked looking at Lily for support but then she saw the upset look on Lily's face telling her something was wrong with these two.

"Were your parents witch or wizard?" the black haired girl asked exasperated.

"Hmm…well my parents didn't have any magic" (she's talking about Ikuko & Kenji) "why?"

"Oh nothing it's just a shame that you have to end up with mudbloods & blood traitors such as Gryffindors" the girl with black hair looked up & down the table, "you could've been in a way better position with us purebloods" she said smirking & waved her head proud of herself.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I asked if you could talk to me or my friends like that" Serena said glaring at the two.

"We can talk to anyone how we want two" the black haired girl smirked, "we're the top of the food chain unlike mudbloods like you at the very bottom."

Serena got up to hex the girl with her wand but Lily got up & tried 2 hold her back, "No Serena! You'll get in trouble!" Serena looked out of the corner of her eye & saw Professor McGonagall walking into the Great Hall. 'Damn' she cursed under her breath & put her wand away.

"Well looks like Miss Goody Moon doesn't have the guts what so ever to fight" the black hair girl laughed like a hyena.

"See you in class Mudbloods" she gave one last smirk before she left.

"Damn I almost lost it" Serena cursed. "Hey it's a good thing you didn't or else you would've gotten into a lot of trouble" Lily said pointing at McGonagall, who was eyeing the group suspiciously. "I can't believe you stood up to Bellatrix Lestrange like that!"

"All right let's get out of here" Lily said grabbing her book bag while Serena followed suit.

Dungeons:

Serena & Lily arrived in the dungeons for potions taking seats in the back (I just luv sitting in the back of classrooms! That way u can sleep without any1 actually noticing!! LOL funny!! Ok back 2 business!!), in front of them were the four boys from the other day. James was looking mostly at Lily & trying so hard to mess up his hair even more; Lily just kept on trying to ignore him & scowled even more every time his hand moved to his head. Sirius smirked while shaking his head, just watching James try to impress Lily. Remus was reading a book, & Peter was staring at Serena.

Serena was a little creeped out by Peter staring at her like that, but as soon as her eyes met his, he looked down. By then Professor Slughorn came in & began the lesson.

"Class today we are going to create a potion today that shows our inner most selves. By doing so we can learn about each other by gazing deep into each others hearts through your weakness, then we shall see if you can overcome it. Now select your partners please and begin."

Serena paired up with Lily & they began preparing the ingredients for the potion. When they were halfway through cutting up the snails Serena felt a pair of eyes on her, knowing they were Peter's. She turned slowly around & locked eye contact with him but this time while he stared he actually stopped trembling (& breathing 4 the matter) as if he was searching her soul. Remus finally looked up noticing Peter not paying attention to their work & glanced confused between the to. He then finally nudged him & Peter shook from thoughts got back to work.

Remus then took this time to look at Serena & stared into her beautiful blue eyes never wanting to look away, but then Lily brought Serena's attention back & he just ended up looking at her golden hair. Ever since he met Serena he couldn't help but think about her every single minute. He kept on watching until Professor Slughorn came up to examine their work.

After an hour passed by Slughorn asked the class to stop their work & to begin testing their potions.

He came to Remus & Peter first; after Peter took a drink of the potion Remus chanted the spell, "McRery WeakRery" (hey I couldn't come up with a good spell so I made it up by full power randomness!), Peter's strength turned into the shape of darkness with a pair of red eyes with slits. The class muttered & giggled at the same time!

'Can't they not see this?' Serena thought shuddering at the piercing eyes. But then she looked closer & noticed a few of the Slytherins smirked & smiled wickedly, 'Now that's odd!'

Now it was Remus' turn; Peter chanted both spells with Remus whose weakness seemed to be in the form of a white orb, Remus quickly began to think and then his strength came in the form of his 3 friends & also a tiny bottle appeared at their feet that looked like some sort of potion. Confused, everyone pushed it aside from their minds since Slughorn marked their grades…E & another E.

'Great hopefully this will be an easy class' Serena hoped.

The rest of the class soon followed. Sirius' weakness was in the form of a unpopular Sirius (conceited I know) and his strength was apparently his charming personality to the female population, 'Well isn't he into himself' Serena thought, but she did kinda fell for his bad boy self. James' weakness was losing a Quidditch match, and his strength was apparently the golden snitch since he wins every game for Gryffindor. Bellatrix and the rest of the Slytherin's also had theirs with the same darkness and piercing red eyes. This was starting to become suspicious, but no one else seemed bothered by it.

"Alright now, Miss Evans and Miss Moon, please step forward and present your potions" Slughorn asked marking down their names.

As soon as they went to the front of the classroom Serena took a swig of the potion & Lily cast the spell, soon Serena's weakness appeared as ghostly white figures, everyone of them female & they stared at Serena with sorrow, then her strength soared across the ceiling landing next to her forming into a silver crystal (in some detail it's her pure heart), everyone became confused, wondering how a crystal could be used as a strength. Serena never noticed this as her eyes turned white & she started shaking like she was having a seizure. Lily rushed to her side & tried to pull her together while Slughorn muttered a spell & the everything became normal again except Serena collapsed.

"Oh dear Mr. Black & Mr. Potter please help escort Miss Moon to the Hospital Wing & Miss Evans I need you to report this to the headmaster" Slughorn rushed through writing his report before handing it to Lily who glared at James & Sirius "you better take care of her you two", James smirked & reassured her nothing would happen while he was in charge. Sirius rolled his eyes then picked up Serena bridle-style, while James led the way.

Remus watched the whole thing wishing he was the one carrying Serena.

Alright so what did yall think? Please review & tell!!

Sorry it took me toooooooo long 2 update!! It will probably also take me forever to come up with new updates for my other fanfics since I'm coming up with new stories everyday & planning it all out.

Also I want 2 give a shout out to those who reviewed:

Thanks again & please also vote for the pairing polls!!

Moon Angel90


End file.
